Empty
by EmoButterfly1
Summary: Its all an act. He's really empty inside. Now complete so please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

A/N So I had this idea and decided to write it. I hope you guys like it. I think its kinda serious cause I didn't really know how to get my point across and be funny at the same time. So please tell me if you like it or not . Thanks

Atobe Keigo was beginning to hate the saying "money can't buy you happiness." Did

anyone really know for sure that money couldn't buy you happiness. Or was it just a

saying that poor people had to make themselves feel better about being poor. But

what was really making Atobe pissed was that (though he was loathe to admit it)

he knew the saying was true. I mean here he was, rich, handsome, popular.

He had anything he could ever want. A mansion, servants to wait on his every whim,

and if he had been old enough, he would have had his choice of cars. And yet he

was empty. He had servants, he had minions, He didn't have friends. He had a

house, in fact he had houses, but he didn't have anyone to live in them with him.

His parents had never tucked him in at night. They had never cooked him breakfast,

wished him a good day at school or dropped him off of picked him up anywhere.

That was the job for nannies, cooks, chauffeurs, and other assorted people that

his parents paid to look after him. When he came to this sad realization when he

was younger, he tried to make up for his lonelyness with things. But things hadn't

filled the gaping hole in his heart. So he tried to mask it instead. He masked his

loneliness with confidence. As he grew so did his confidence till he was no longer

confident but arrogant. Everyone knew of Atobe Keigo, captain of Hyotei's Tennis

team, With his arrogant smirk, killer tennis moves, nearly unbeatable game, and a

penchant for referring to himself as "ore-sama", nobody had the slighteous idea that

Atobe was empty. No one knew that his confidence was the act of a lonely,

neglected boy. At fourteen it looked like he had it all, when in reality he felt like he

had nothing. In his quest for fulfillment he sought out perfection. If he was perfect

then he wouldn't have this void, that no matter how much tennis he played would

never be filled .But if anyone asked him he would have said that he was "perfection

personified". It was all part of his act. It felt like his whole life was an act. That is till

he met Tezuka. And in Tezuka he felt he met someone who put up masks just like

him.

A/N So that was my story . Its only my third one and I hope you like it .Please don't hurt me if you think I totally ruined Atobe. I was wondering if I should just leave it like this or write Tezuka's story?Tell me if you think I should.

EmoButterfly


	2. Chapter 2

Tezuka Kunimitsu isn't sure when this this started. When he began to bury his feelings behind an icy mask of calm. As far back as he can remember he has always felt this sense of unworthiness.

Not from his parents,who couldn't be more proud of their only son. Not from his friends who were kind and supporting. No this came from himself. He has always felt this drive to be the best, to be perfect. Though no one expected it from him.

He became focused almost to the point of obsession with whatever he was trying to achieve. And when he began to play to tennis, it was no different. Everyone talked about what a prodigy he was. How effortlessly he seemed to win. How he was so excellent at whatever he did.

All Tezuka craved was to feel worthy of their praise, of their unwavering devotion. He was unaware that the more he tried to be perfect the deeper he buried his emotions. The more he hardened his heart so he could go that extra mile for their praise, the less it actually meant anything when he heard it.

Till one day he forgot altogether why he was doing this and how he got this way. The only thing that made Tezuka feel alive was tennis. He was the captain of his team and everyone liked and respected him. But no one really befriended him. He had finally won their devotion, their praise, but at the price of companionship.

He began to slowly become aware that he had become so driven that he had forgotten how to smile, to laugh, to joke around with friends. Everyone knew of seigaku's stoic tennis captain who could play at a pro's level.It was lonely at the top, Tezuka realized.

He realized he didn't even know how to hold a conversation. Mostly because Tezuka himself didn't speak much. He had somehow become versed in the art of one liners. What was seemingly easy for the rest of the world was just a painful reminder of how much he had failed at reaching perfection.

And just when he he thought he had condemned himself to a life of loneliness he met Atobe . Who with his arrogance and attitude unraveled everything Tezuka had built up.

A/N: Yay heres chapter two. Tezuka's story. The next chapter will be them meeting and of course the romance. Sorry this is so short and took so long but, I seem to be incapable of writing long chapters and I just moved so I didn't have the Internet for a while. I hope you like it and continue to read.

EmoButterfly


	3. Chapter 3

Atobe wasn't exactly sure how to go about this, so he gathered all his albeit fake confidence and approached Tezuka. "We should go out" he said bluntly. Tezuka didn't show any outward sign of surprise but Atobe could tell he was startled. The mask that Atobe himself wore almost allowed him to read Tezuka like an open book.

Tezuka cleared his throat slightly before he said "I agree." His lack of communication skills was probably going to make this difficult and slightly awkward, but he sensed something in Atobe that drew him to the other boy. Almost as if magnetized. He knew that if he stayed with him then he would somehow fill the void within himself. He knew instinctively that they were both like a jigsaw puzzle and that they needed each other to be complete.

So they went out. The first date was largely tennis related and so was the next. The third and fourth involved more traditional things that you would do on a date and they went on from there. Tezuka was surprised to learn that there was more to Atobe than the arrogant front he put up. Atobe was equally startled to learn that the reason Tezuka didn't speak much was because he simply didn't know what to say.

The closer they got the stronger the attraction between them grew. But they never took their relationship beyond the level of friendship. Both too afraid of what would happen if they tried, but also aware that they couldn't go on like this forever. So by unspoken mutual agreement they went back to Atobe's house.

They went up to his room for something that neither of them would remember later. Atobe walked in first but, Tezuka hesitated by the door. Then their eyes met, held. Both their masks were down and everything they were feeling was written on their faces. Tezuka unsure, Atobe insecure. As if rehearsed they both walked to the middle of the room. Hearts beating, wounds bleeding. There was no fighting this attraction they felt. They kissed. Both knowing that in the other they found the pieces missing from themselves. And together they were whole.

A/N When I finished writing this I gave a big sigh of relief. This story ended up being way different from what I had originally planned and way more difficult. Writing this has made me realize how much hard work goes into a multi chapter fic and I just don't think I have the skills if this fic is any indication. So I will probably stick to one shots from now on. It's where I'm most comfortable. And I don't want to torture anybody with my horrible writing skills. But thanks to everybody who stayed with me. It has been greatly appreciated.

EmoButterfly


End file.
